Rellekka
Rellekka is the capital of the Fremennik province, it is a fortified village located in the centre of the Fremennik forest, surrounded by a wall of spears. The Fremennik clan Midgard calls Rellekka its home. Despite its harsh and rugged appearance, Rellekka is a brilliant place to call home. There are many facilities, for those who have passed their Trials, and have been accepted into the Fremennik people. Facilities Here is a list of the facilities available to the citizens of Rellekka: *Several Fishing spots on the docks; from small net and sea bait fishing, all the way up to Tuna, Swordfish and Shark harpooning. *A small farm containing Onions, Potatoes and Cabbage. *A Dairy cow, also a dairy churn very close by for making butter, cream and cheese. *5 Chickens and 1 Rooster, a good supply for cooked Chicken, eggs and feathers. *A mine containing 7 coal rocks, 3 silver and 4 clay rocks. *A sandpit - free sand. *A well for water - bucket required. *Skuligrimen's shop: Sells war hammers from Bronze to Adamant, also sells Archer, Berserker, Warrior and Farseer Fremennik helms. *Thora the Barkeep's store: Sells Beer, in glasses, tankards, and whole Kegs. *Fur Trader's stall: Trades in Bear and Grey wolf furs, will also buy pelts gained from hunting. *Fish Monger's stall: Sells fishing equipment and items, will also buy every single variety of fish that can be caught in Rellekka, raw only of course. *Sigmund the Merchant's store: Sells a wide variety of highly useful and basic Items. *Ysra's Clothes store: Sells Fremennik clothing; shirts, cloaks, skirts, and gloves. She can also change your basic footwear for free. *A highly useful room in the south-west corner of Rellekka contains a Furnace, Anvils, Pottery wheels, Pottery Oven, and a Spinning wheel. *Just outside of Rellekkas entrance, you can find flax, to the west. Watch out for the wolves. Transport Rellekka also serves as vital transport hub, literally linking all the different Fremennik and Fremennik-related isles, together. These following locations can be reached from Rellekkas docks: *Jarvald will ferry Fremennik across to Waterbirth Island, and also Outlanders for a bribe of 1K coins. *Lokar Searunner will transport you to the Lady Zay, at the pirates cove, which in turn will transport you to Lunar Isle. This requires the quest Lunar Diplomacy to be started and partially completed though. *Sailor (unnamed), next to his impressive longship, will transport you to the Fremennik island Kingdom of Miscellania. *Mord Gunnars (Northern most dock) - Will transport you to the Fremennik island of Jatizso. *Maria Gunnars (Next to Mord) - Will transport you to the Fremennik island of Neitiznot (requires starting and completing a small part of The Fremennik Isles quest). Notable People Brundt the Chieftain - Outlanders can start their trials to speaking to this man. After completion of the Trials, he can be spoken to for some interesting lore and history. You can also change your Fremennik name by speaking to him, while wearing a Ring Of Charos(a). Askeladden/Larravak - This boy can supply you with infinite pet rocks. Sigli the Huntsman - Sigli can make Spined armour for you, if you bring him the right materials and enough coins to cover the cost. Peer the Seer - Peer can deposit items to the bank for you, if you have complete the Fremennik achievment diary, even the easy one. Peer can also read your future, if you ask him. Those wishing to make Skeletal armour, should come to Peer, with the correct materials and funds. Skuligrimen - Owner of the Warhammer and helm shop, he can also make Rock-shell armour for those who have the correct components and funds. Quests *The Fremennik Trials - Speak to Brundt the Chieftan. *The Fremennik Isles - Speak to Mord Gunnars. *Glorious Memories - Speak to Manni the Reveller. *Lunar Diplomacy - Speak to Lokar Searunner.